MatRYOShka
by twiinArmageddons
Summary: Kamui Gakupo and Shion Kaito are at a concert and they're going to be singing Matryoshka. That's all there is to it. Or at least, that's how Kaito sees it. Wait, that's how he sees it... right? [Suggestive Themes] [OoC-ness] [I forgot to add cursing inside.] [Rated T, but if I am told to finish, then it will turn into M.]


**AC:**** Kamui Gakupo and Shion Kaito are at a concert and they're going to be singing **_**Matryoshka**_**. That's all there is to it. Or at least, that's how Kaito sees it. Wait, that's how he sees it... right? [Suggestive Themes] [Possible OoC-ness]  
**

* * *

We were finally on stage after Miku got off of stage. Gakupo and I were doing our own version of Miku and Gumi's song _Matryoshka_. So many of us have sung this song for so long, I'm not one hundred percent sure who made this song... Anyways, the weirdo girly-man and I were singing a duet. He and I wore matching outfits, but not jackets like what Gumi, Miku, Zebra, Lon, Soraru, and all of the other people who sang that. We were wearing black shirts that read _MatRYOShka_ in blue and purple letters.

I was lost in my thoughts just as the purple-haired man nudged me. "Ah..?" I jumped, looking up. Calmly he mumbled, "The intro is going to play soon. You ready, Rabbit?" I nodded, shivering a bit, out of both anxiety and the cool temperature. Why did we have to do this concert in the fall?! And why couldn't I wear my scarf...?

The intro began, and we held our hands up to our heads, making us look like one eared cats. We moved them to the beat, kind of, and then we both chimed, "_**Eins, zwei, drei... Uhn!**_" _Ohh_, and then we twirled and began to do our little dances. We didn't dance like the others either - we made up our own, special for this particular duet.

The crowd went wild. I didn't realize we had this many fans. I sang first. "_**Stupid message is way over-planned, delivered or not, I just don't give a damn!**_" I said as smoothly as could. I believe Gakupo could tell I was worried, because he gave me a small smile and a nod. I rolled my head around, starting up again, "_**Pretty sure I've always been this way, just one crazy, patch-work Matryoshka!**_" He stepped closer to the crowd, doing his little dance.

Then came his smooth, soothing voice that, honestly, made me melt. "_**Headaches make this shit flow from my brain! Time's moving on, but the clock reads the same...**_" He held his head to indicate a headache, looking around and shooting a glance at me. It was kind of creepy._** "I'd prefer it that this not get around**_," he whispered, though it was loud enough into the mic that the girls in the crowd melted as they heard him."_**Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down...**_" He grinned, spinning before walking back next to me.

I was up again. "_**Ah, I'm broken**_," I sang, holding my face. My eyes shot around before I reached down with my left arm, touching my right thigh, lifting my left leg before switching hand and legs. I thought it was weird, but Gakupo taught me that one."_**Or that's what they'd like to tell me anyway**_." I reached up, crossing my arms in one swift move._**  
**_ In an even more swift move, Gakupo grabbed me, twirling me and holding me up with one arm. He was nearly face-to-face with me, my leg pressing against his waist, the other one kind of just hanging there. He hummed, a grin forming on his face as he stared at me and began to sing. "_**I wanna know what's deep deep down inside**_..." He purred, taking small pauses between all of the syllables in the last four words.

I instinctively slid down him, out of his grip, before sliding through his legs. No way was I going to be face-to-crotch with that purple-haired guy. Nonetheless, I sang at the right time, and smoothly, too. "_**Heey hey, could you maybe play it again?**_" I asked him, standing up, facing him, and tilting my head. Gakupo replied, "_**Kalinka? Malinka? Snapping the bowstring...**_" I smiled at him, stepping forward and holding out hand."_**Tell me, tell me, what should I do?**_"He shrugged, taking my outstreched hand. "_**This feeling's kinda pulled one over me**_."

I smiled, stepping back once again, pulling him with me. We were face-to-face again. "_**Loud and clearly, 524**_._** Freud? Keloid? Strike the piano**_." I smiled, dropping to the floor, looking up at him. I could tell that singer was thinking "_Oh __**god**_." A grin showed on my face, and I sang, "_**Soon you'll laugh at e-ve-ry-thing**_._** Dancing faster like an idiot with me**_!" He turned red, stepping back to sing and dance.

Gakupo smiled, clapping his hands every time he said it, "_**Clap-clap-clapping our childish hands**_._** Try to keep a beat we don't understand**_..." He shook his head, facepalming. He frowned, that bored look in his arms as he rolled his arms in circles, holding one out as the other bumped his chest. His feet were rocking him back and forth, stopping in place when he held one arm out. He rolled his arms around, "_**And I can't be asked to give a rat's A**_."He twirled, singing, "_**Weather's getting colder, colder every day**_."

I sang, "_**Anata to watashi de randebuu**_?"  
"_**Randebuu? Hora randebuu**_?" He replied.  
My turn again. "_**Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru**_?_"  
_"_**Ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2**_." Gakupo said.

I groaned, jerking my head around, shouting, "_**Ah, I'm so pissed**_!" I wrapped my arms around my torso, hanging my head..._**using both my hands to keep it all inside**_..._** I'm gonna blow it**_," I hummed, pointing two fingers at my temple, flicking it off like a gun shooting a head. I shook my head, grumbling, "_**Empty out my mind**_."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, bouncing on his heels. "_**Umm hey, listen listen, it's important**_..._** Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch me, would you?**_" I grinned, holding my hips and rocking them, _dancing to a beat I didn't understand_. He continued on to say, "_**I can't seem to steady myself**_._** Maybe we should do something else, instead**_?"_**  
**_I covered my face, leaning back and exposing my neck. Damn, I wish I had my scarf. It wouldn't look like I was trying to be a stripper without a pole. I sighed, then murmured, "_**Hurts, it hurts me, but I won't cry**_..._** Parade? Marade? Play it again, then**_." I stood up straight, pointing at him. "_**'Wait,' you tell me, 'Just a second! Don't, don't you make me separate from you!'**_" I purred, hugging him close.

Then there was a pause...

He sang, "_**Anata to watashi de randebuu**_?"_**  
**_"_**Randebuu? (hora) randebuu**_?" I replied._**  
**_His turn again. "_**Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru**_?"_**  
**_"_**Ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2**_." I said.

Gakupo smirked at me as I made a weird sex noise twice. It sounded like a sex noise, anyways. "_**Drinking heavily**_..." He sang. I made the noises again. He started up again, "_**Singing out of key**_..." And again, but after I did, we both got down on one knee, pointing at each other, one hand higher than the other. "_**Every day, you see I'm one crazy Matryoshka**_!"

I asked him again, "_**Hey hey hey, could you maybe play it again?**_" Once again, he sang, "_**Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring**_!" I smiled at him, tilting my head, "_**Tell me, tell me, what should I do?**_" He stepped closer to me, and I did the same to him. We looked each other in the eyes, and he hummed, "_**This feeling's kinda pulled one over me**_..."_**  
**_I grinned wider, almost insanely. He did the same. We turned our heads to the crowd. Instead of just me, we both sang, "_**Loud and clearly, 524**_!_** Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard**_!" He took my hands, spinning me, walking away. Both of us laughed at the same time, to the beat. We then chimed together, "_**Laughing at most e-ve-ry-thing**_!" Once again, we approached each other, locking arms and skipping around."_**Soon, soon we won't be dancing anymore!**_"

During the end, he kissed up my neck four times, to the beat of the song. After he did that, I sang some kind of moaning noise. I kissed all over his face four times, my legs wrapped around his waist. I don't believe this was actually a part of our dance... but nonetheless, he made the moaning noise after I kissed him before I hopped back off.  
I dropped to the floor, my snaking back up, then rolling my head. In the meantime, whilst I did my dance, the taller male smiled at me and laughed hysterically, his eyes wide and his smile menacing. He only did this for one measure. I laughed next, my head tilted in an uncomfortable fashion as he danced his dance. At the last few beats, we both held hands, looking into each other's eyes before falling to the floor. Apparently we weren't _dancing anymore_.

We stood up, still holding hands. We both bowed, before he and I let go of one another's hands and walking off. Just as I went back to my dressing room, I heard Luka, Miku, Meiko and Rin chattering about the '_chemestry in our dance_.' I don't blame them, though. With all of the dirty bumps and grinds, the seductive moves, and the suggestive looks, someone would think that song was sexual, not insane.

I heard Miku go back onto the stage, going to sing _Rolling Girl_. My dressing room was just around around the corner, and of course, there was a delay. You could probably guess who it was. _Kagamine Len_. He was glaring at me for some reason. "So, when are _we _going to do a duet, Kaito? Too busy riding Gakupo?" As if. But instead of a sneer, I smiled. "We'll do a duet when _you _decide to get _your _dick out of _your sister_, Len." This made his jaw drop, and I simply walked away. Just as I was going to walk inside my room, I heard the boy shout, "_**THAT'S WHY YOU TAKE GAKUPO UP YOUR ASS**_!" I rolled my eyes, shouting, "How long did it take for you to come up with that one, Len?" Before slamming my door shut.

I smiled, pulling off my shirt. I heard a rustling, but blamed it on the crowd practically fangasming at Hatsune Miku's singing. She can sing, I'll give her that. But I think Gumi is better. Either way, her fans were just going wild. I knew she was dancing the same moves as she always would to that song, just like in the music video of her in school. She'd always give the fans reaching out a high-five.

I kept thinking about Miku's usual routine just as I heard that noise again. I looked into the mirror I had been standing in front of, seeing another figure. It was a man. He had long lavender hair. He was pale. _**He was Kamui Gakupo**_. My eyes widened, my widy snapping around to him.

"_**Shit.**_"

* * *

**AC:**** Okay, so, that's a story. If you want me to finish, then go ahead and tell me I should. Okay? Okay. You've read, so, please, review?**


End file.
